scores new girl
by mattmanyah
Summary: score is tiered of being a lone wolf


Score's new girl 

Score is a boy from earth a world with milled technology and he lived in an apartment were he was beat by his dad and never learned to fight. He had no friends and 1 chance to leave. He met a beautiful girl Helaine she comes from a world with medieval technology. She lived in the castle of vortin she is a princess but not the normal one she use to disguise herself as Ronald. He/she was the best of all the fighters in vortin castle maybe the world. But she is pretty much the bodyguard for pixel and score. Pixel is a boy from a world of virtual reality and he and all the teenagers lived in small houses. Oracle led each one of them to each other. They now live on a world called Dondar in a castle. There are 5 magicians on this world Jenna the new girl to the 3 (score, helaine, and pixel) and I new girl to the world Jessie fat scum that is trying to steal score's hart from the rightful owner helaine.

Score why are you going out so early? Pixel asked. I don't know but I want what you got. What are you talking about? Pixel asked. Love. You got genna and I'm a lone wolf I'm tired of it. So were you going? To find love! But what about helaine (score walked off be for he could hear.) score is joined by his unicorn friend thunder. Were you going? To find love! Why? Do you want a child? No! I'm just trying to feel something different. Sound like you're on mission to kill yourself. Love is just pain disguised by happiness. No not true love. Score said. Poff! Oracle appeared. Go to the one you haven't seen and you may find what you are not looking for. So you can find what you are looking for! So useful as always. Shh! And he was gone. Ahhh! Jessie screamed. Its got me. Its got me. (Running throw the brush and gaining a bunch of scratches) he makes it to the damsel "evil scum of magicians" poof he turns her into a monkey with a gem ohpsee. Poof he turns her back so they could do battle against the monkeys (with mystical monkey magic) don't kill them. Score said. They attacked me first. Blam tish no you cant kill just hurt. There lives will be spared if we go talk for a bit at my place. Umm o.k. Just don't kill them. After fighting with the monkeys for a good hour of getting to know each other. She throws a love potion at score. Balme! Shash! Want to go to your place score suggested o.k. Just your not allowed to kiss me till the second date.

Helaine grasps at her hart help she calls for help Jenna comes running. She sees helaine fall to the ground grasping her chest that's odd. She moves helaine back to her bed. What is the matter with her? There is no physical damage. Poff oracle appeared. There is damage its just. There's magical/love damage. My bet is that score has been hit by a love potion. Causing helaine to fell pain because well I can't tell you. But bring score to helaine or she will die of love loss. Pixel Jenna yelled so lowed it could from a mile away. He came rushing. Get out your crystal we need to find score or helaine will die. We'll be back. They ran off into the day like a bullet.

Pixel was in a panic but he knew were he was heading. Just over the next hill. Why is score in a castle 33 times the size of ours? Because he's in false true love freaking potions. Shhh bl thamp thamp bang were in. hurry 2 stories up third door on our left.

Knock knock. Who's there? Pixel and Jenna you got to come helaine in danger. So what score replies. I don't need her I got a love that will last forever with or without you. Fine shh bl thamp thamp bang now come with me or ewww!!!! With her ewww that is gross gosh fat is o.k. But greedy corrupt hart is another story. I love her so leave us to our kissing. No it's all a plot to kill us with what were most venerable to loss of love. So Ill kill you all. Bang tish she can throw daggers and explosive daggers so watch out (dagger goes wassailing threw air at score face) a fireball hits it less then an inch away from scores face. Score changed the air around her hands to battery acid ahh!! She screamed. Hurry run wile we can. We got to get to helaine cut a vortex to her shh tete clik. Poff helaine I love you. And as they kiss all goes right for helaine and now they just got to trap an evil magic user.

But you have to wait I'm tired and its kind of a crappy story right now


End file.
